Route planning (sometimes referred to as route optimization) includes generating a route plan for completing a number of work orders in an efficient manner by, for example, minimizing distances traveled along routes of the route plan, minimizing amounts of time to complete the routes of the route plan, maximizing utilization of available resources and/or the like.